


Heeseung, you little shit

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He could practically feel Heeseung's eyes on him from across the room, practically undressing him on the spot with an unfathomable temptation that left him reluctant to dance.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Heeseung, you little shit

There's a lot of things that Heeseung never quite understood. Things like why idols can't live normally. Those are complicated things that anyone would question, but for some reason, there was one simple thing in particular that Heeseung couldn't understand.

He never understood when to wait. Or maybe he did understand, Sunghoon reasoned, but he was too much of a little shit to care. Well, he knew it was going to happen eventually; he could practically feel Heeseung's eyes on him from across the room, practically undressing him on the spot with an unfathomable temptation that left him reluctant to dance.

But it wasn't like he was going to complain.

Even though he had stacks of unfinished song lyrics, Sunghoon still ran his fingers through Heeseung's hair, the sight of the older man on his knees averting his attention from his work. He tried to tell Heeseung to wait until nightfall, he really did, but Heeseung just didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'wait'. Any protests Sunghoon may have had seemed to fade away, to where the only thing he could focus on was his Heeseung hyung.

Heeseung looked up at him through large eyes glazed over with lust and moaned low around his cock. Sunghoon groaned in response. It felt remarkably pleasurable to have Heeseung's mouth on him once more after weeks of nothing but meetings, dancing, and recordings. It didn't even matter to him if it was in their room where someone could walk in on any given moment. All that mattered was that much needed release.

Heeseung's caressed Sunghoon's inner thigh and shallowly bobbed his head, until he eventually pulled away to run his tongue along the vein in one quick stripe. He was going at an agonizingly slow pace that nearly drove Sunghoon mad – and Heeseung knew this full well.

Sunghoon's grip on Heeseung's hair tightened significantly as he growled, "Quit teasing me, hyung and suck me like you fucking mean it."

Heeseung's tongue dipped into the crease between the foreskin and head, his breath ghosting over the heated skin as he replied, "I thought you had some song lyrics to finish, Hoonie. If I'm bothering you, then..."

This almost pissed Sunghoon off; he roughly tugged Heeseung downward by his soft locks, cutting of whatever else he had to say. Another moan issued from Heeseung's throat as he took more of Sunghoon in, the vibrations running down the entirety of his length. Sunghoon let out a blissful sigh and his eyes fluttered shut. He bit down on his lip as the bobbing of Heeseung's head quickened.

Heeseung loosened his jaw just enough to take Sunghoon right up to the very hilt. He considered himself lucky for having a gag reflex of steel. Sunghoon's head was sent spinning with rapturous lust as Heeseung swallowed around his cock. This elicited an ecstatic moan that he really couldn't retain even if he tried. It was almost too much, especially after weeks of neglecting the need, and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

His hips slightly bucked up into the intoxicating warmth that enveloped his cock, with the backs of his knees resting lightly on Heeseung's shoulders. The stimulation was starting to become blissfully overwhelming, with each suck and lick bringing him closer to his climax, and he was left seeing stars as his strong thighs reflexively squeezed together. He pulled Heeseung's head closer, as if to get deeper into that sinful mouth of his, until the pleasure drew him right over the edge.

Sunghoon came with a drawn-out moan, and he was left seeing white from the pleasure that shot through his entire body with an amazingly infatuating burn in his abdomen. The audible crack brought him down from the high of his climax. His eyes darted up to the door – he knew Heeseung heard the knock as well, for he abruptly halted in his movements – and pushed Heeseung away from him.

But no one called out to him from behind the door, and he came to the bitter realization of what that crack was when he saw Heeseung slumped over to the side, with his neck bent at a disgustingly unnatural angle.

Oops.


End file.
